


It's Okay To Not Be Okay

by VanillaChip101



Series: The Clones & Their Vod'ika [9]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Nightmares, POV Ahsoka Tano, POV CT-7567 | Rex, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaChip101/pseuds/VanillaChip101
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "It's alright. I'm not going to let go." + "You can go to sleep now. I will keep watch"Requested by anonymousAhsoka has a nightmare after Order 66. Rex and her both need comfort in each other.
Relationships: 332nd Company & Ahsoka Tano, 501st Legion & Ahsoka Tano, Ahsoka Tano & Clone Troopers, CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Series: The Clones & Their Vod'ika [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077455
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	It's Okay To Not Be Okay

Ahsoka was running through an endless maze.

Blue bolts were flying towards her, shot by unseen enemies. She was running with her lightsabers, both blue in color.

_Blue?_

She shook that thought off as she turned around in an open area, her stance ready for battle.

_Where are the men? Where's my backup? Why am I all alone?_

Her question was answered as the enemies came into view. Her lekku markings paled and her eyes widened in horror as she saw who they were. Blue bolts, coming from....her men. Her clones, her brothers, her _vode_. She touched the force and almost screamed from the dark hole that was filling it. Lives blinked out of existence, the deaths of the Jedi weakening the light. The clones; they didn't feel warm anymore. No more friendly welcoming signatures that would invite her to a game of Sabacc, or a night out in 79's. It was just cold and blank, exactly like the clankers they usually fought against. Bolts were still fired at her, and she deflected every single one, aiming it towards the open space. She couldn't bring herself to kill them, even when they were intent on her having her dead. Jesse's helmet was leading the front, his dark blue ARC-Trooper armor visible throughout the sea of orange.

_If Jesse is there, then where is Re-_

"Commander, we've got her surrounded," a voice said from her comm. She still had it, to help her with her escape. It was...Jesse's voice. And he wasn't the commander if she remembered correctly. That would be-

"Good, captain."

Ahsoka whipped around to come face to face with a man. Jaig eyes decorated his helmet, a pauldron located at his shoulder and two blasters aimed right at her face.

"Good."

~

Ahsoka woke up, a scream threatening to climb out of her throat.

Immediately, a hand found its way to hers and she slapped it away, not fully coherent of her surroundings. She heard a voice as she scrambled as far as she could.

"Ahsoka, it's me, you're safe."

She slowly breathed in and out, staring at who the voice belonged to. It was Rex. Suddenly, her memories flooded back into her mind. Darth Sidious, Order 66, the Venator crash. A whimper made her way out of her mouth and she slapped her hand over it, trying to contain it. But little by little, her whimpers turned into broken sobs. Rex immediately swept her into a hug, knowing why she was crying. She couldn't be alone right now, and neither could he.

"I'm here for you, it's okay."

Her arms wrapped around his waist as they at their in silence, mourning the fellow soldiers who died. Small tears tracked down both of their faces; they already cried when burying the dead, and this was all they could offer now.

"What...was your nightmare about?"

Ahsoka positioned herself to sit next to Rex, her hand resting on his and her head laying on his shoulder. She knew she didn't need to answer, but he was her best friend, her confidant. She told him almost everything and he did the same.

"It was the order. But it was different."

Rex rubbed her back, his hand trailing up and down her spine in comfort.

"How?"

It was silent as she gathered her thoughts.

"Everyone was against me. Even you. No one was there for me, and you all felt so-"

Another whine made its way out and she cried again. Rex's tears had dried, and he immediately wrapped Ahsoka in his arms, circling around her protectively, as if trying to shield her from life.

"It's alright," Rex whispered, rocking back and forth. He stared out into the snow, chilly from the little shelter he and Ahsoka made. They could only stay here for a day or two and then they would have to get going. It wasn't alright, but they could both pretend that it is until the sun rises. Ahsoka looked at him, her cracked ocean eyes looking at him in questioning. He knew neither of them would get sleep, but she should at least try. He already did with no success. Dead brothers always stared back at him. 

"You can go to sleep now. I'll keep watch. I'm not going to let go of you."

With that, Ahsoka's breaths got deeper as the merciful darkness took over her, promising no nightmares.

They would have to separate, but for now, they were content with each other, even when everything wasn't okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Ask link: https://vanilla-chip-101.tumblr.com/ask  
> Prompt link: https://bit.ly/3ragRRT  
> Slots available: 44


End file.
